Do as I say, not as I do
by Pari
Summary: Another Bolan (Bishop/Nolan) centric fic. While transferring a prisoner Nolan learns something new and insightful about Bishop.


"What!?" She finally snapped as she turned in the passenger seat to give him her full gaze.

"I don't know, what?" John Nolan replied as he jumped a little, surprised by Bishop's sudden outburst.

"Is there something on my face, in my teeth, on my uniform?" She asked and he bunched up his brows in confusion.

"No, no, and no," He replied as he looked her over just to be sure.

"Then why do you keep staring at my face, my mouth, and down at my pants?" She further probed and he stammered. He had been gawking at her but thought he had been inconspicuous.

"It's nothing," He said and Bishop remained silent because she had learned that Officer Nolan was a talkative person, who rarely shut up even during times when it would benefit him to do so. She knew he would go on. "Well, last night at the dance club …" He continued but then paused and she continued to silently stare at him, waiting for him to finish. "Well, you were so different than I am used to seeing you," He finally got out as she rolled her eyes slightly and turned to look out her window. This wasn't the first time a fellow officer had seen her during her off time and started treating her differently.

"Look, I like to dress up sometimes and go out dancing," Bishop stated. "I show a little more skin and wear a little more makeup, but I am still me and I will kick your ass if I hear any gross or disrespectful comment from you about it."

"No ma'am, I would never be gross or disrespectful towards you," Nolan affirmed. "You looked absolutely beautiful last night," He stated as she smiled slightly at his words which she could tell were earnest and sincere, as she continued to stare him down. "Not to say you're not beautiful now," He quickly interjected with frightful eyes has he played back his words in his head, and thought on how she might have taken them. "I mean, obviously, you are a beautiful woman, no doubt about that," He rambled on as he remained focused on his driving. "But you're different in your uniform as opposed to out of it. You in uniform and you in that little black dress last night, are very different kinds of hotness, you know?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in the black dress but you are definitely, majorly, hot in your uniform," The cuffed man, a repeat meth dealer, in the back of the car, whom they were transferring to another station for booking chimed in. Both Bishop and Nolan turned and looked at him with a look of irritation. "I think I stay in trouble just so hot lady cops like you can tackle me to the ground and throw cuffs on me," He added and Bishop and Nolan's faces morphed into a look of disgust.

"Shut up," They both said in unison and the prisoner slouched back a bit more in his seat and did as he was told.

"And you," Bishop then focused back onto Nolan, who shot her a quick glance before he set his eyes back on the road. "Don't start acting weird … well 'weirder', and stop staring at me like I've changed. I am still a cop same as you and still your training officer. So, let's focus on the job at hand and get this prisoner transferred."

"Yes ma'am, and we're here," Nolan stated as he pulled into the underground parking of the new precinct, they have been ordered to take the prisoner to. Bishop knew the place well as it was where she had done her training and started her career in law enforcement before being transferred to her current precinct. She had almost asked Sgt. Grey if someone else could do the job, as she had not wanted to return to her old stomping ground. But then she recalled the reason she had transferred out of that old precinct and she felt she had to take the assignment, return there, and finally get rid of the skeletons in that closet.

"Look," Bishop began to speak as Nolan parked the car. "This is my old precinct and I didn't leave it on the best of terms, so I am not well liked by some of the 'guys' here. So, please let's get in, get the job handled, and then get out, Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Nolan agreed as he nodded his understanding with a slight confused look on his face as his mind reeled with questions. "Would you like for me to make the transfer alone?"

"Yes," Bishop replied wholeheartedly. "But, that is against protocol, and I need to do this. I haven't been back to this place since I transferred out, more like ran with my tail between my legs," Her words intrigued Nolan even more. "C'mon, let's get this over with," She said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "And Nolan, no matter what you may hear said to me or said about me in your presence, 'do not react'."

"All right, but what would anyone say about you that would make me react?" He asked not really expecting her to tell him as she was so very private, she always shut him down quickly when he started to question her about her personal life. She nodded her head a little to let him know she wanted to speak more privately outside. She then opened the door and got out. Nolan followed suit as he exited the vehicle and stood on the other side and awaited her next move.

"I had a relationship with my training officer," She said around a heavy sigh as she stared directly at him. Nolan could see that it was a touchy subject for her, but also knew how determined Bishop always was when it came to showing everyone how tough she was and how dedicated she is to the job. She didn't scare easy and he had never seen her back down from anything.

"Oh, you mean a relationship, relationship?"

"Yes, we had sex, Officer Nolan," She answered with a slight eye roll. "Let's just say it was more serious to me than it was to him, and in the end, I got branded a slut sleeping her way to the top, and had to transfer out and start over elsewhere," For some reason Nolan couldn't quite understand why this angered him, and a part of him wished she had told him after the job was done. Now that he knew the story, he wasn't so sure he would not react if someone said something inappropriate to Bishop or about her in his presence. "It's the reason why I warned you and Officer Chen about being in a relationship. Her more so than you, because for you it would be viewed with a wink and a pat on the back by the other male officers. For Chen she'd likely get winks and pats on the ass. Look, it's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. I've busted my ass to prove that I love truly love this job, and that I am here through my hard work and nothing else. I know I come across as this tough, hard ass, bitch most of the time."

"No … Well, yeah, just a little bit," Nolan agreed as he held up his hand and pinched his fingers together while a playful smirk slid across his lips, which Bishop matched with one of her own.

"Well, I have to be that way to change the reputation I got here at this precinct. I've always had to work harder, longer hours, never get too close to co-workers, particularly men who out rank me. It took me a while but I was able to prove that I am here because I deserve to be, not because some man allows me to be. So, let's get in, do the job, and do not interact or react, okay?"

"Okay, don't worry, I've got your back," Nolan proclaimed and for some reason his words reassured Bishop and gave her a bit more courage. "I've always got your back."

* * *

Fin (for now...)


End file.
